In Flames
by Jediempress
Summary: AxelRiku. Much darker than the usual stuff I write, I think. Axel and Riku come to an understanding. Hopefully a new twist on a more common pairing. One time deal.


Since I have apparently become the Riku yaoi queen, or so I've been told in numerous pm's and on myspace, I've decided to see how many realistic pairings I can do. (Gods, how twisted this is) Anyway, this one's pretty dark, guys. It's the only way I could honestly see it working.

Send me a review for who you'd like to see next.

In Flames

How in the worlds did he get into this position? All he wanted to do was help bring Sora back. Had he known everything he'd have to do, what he'd lose, he would have seriously reconsidered. And probably still done it.

What was it about that kid?

He was knocked out of his musing almost literally by a flaming chakram coming at his head. He threw his body back allowing the object to pass over him, barely feeling its heat cross his chest. The circle wrapped back around to return to its owner.

"Oooh, flexible too, huh?" The red haired man snickered. He cocked his arm back. "I wonder if my boss can bend back that far. After all you have the same bodies."

"Stop this, Axel!" Riku tried to reason though he knew it was useless. Gods, he hated his new (or was it old?) voice.

"Not until I get Roxas back." Another line of flames skirted the ground toward Riku as Axel waved his arm forward.

He leapt back, the fire dying out before it could reach him. Knowing it wouldn't likely do any good against the Nobody, he launched a Dark Aura. As expected, Axel laughed at it but that brief distraction was enough for Riku to what he'd taken to calling teleport behind the other. He kicked him in the kidney area and the man fell forward.

Not giving him the opportunity to get back up, Riku lurched forward again kicking the downed man so that he was forced on to his back. Then Riku straddled his chest, holding his hands beside his head. Emerald eyes glared hatefully at him but there wasn't nearly as much struggling as he was expecting. This made Riku wary.

Suddenly Axel smirked. "Well, you got me here now whadya gonna do?"

Riku stared down at him with golden eyes that weren't his own.

When he released Axel, the other didn't move. He only watched as Riku stood and walked a few steps away. "It was stupid of you to let me go."

"Maybe."

The fire wielder sat up. He didn't take his gaze off of the other. They stayed like that in silence for several minutes. "You know, it sucks for both of us."

Riku looked over his shoulder. He understood what Axel meant. In the end they both wanted the exact same thing and there was no way in hell they could both have it. "Yeah."

"Heh. It's kinda funny, isn't it?" Axel's shoulders shrugged. "Seems we're both willing to give up everything for the same guy."

"Too bad he isn't the same guy." Riku fully turned.

"But then we could share." There was that twisted grin again.

"I don't share."

"Neither do I." Suddenly, flames encircled them again. "And I'm told I'm the jealous type."

He flew forward and Riku threw up a dark shield which he bounced harmlessly off of. Summoning Way to the Dawn, Riku dropped the shield and rounded on the momentarily stunned Nobody. He managed a hit to his chest before flames laced up his back, burning his leather coat.

He shrugged off the smoldering remains and he swore he saw something change in Axel's expression. He positioned himself to attack again. When the floor heated up and took a molten look he leapt up right before Axel came sliding toward him yelling, "Burn, baby!"

However, this time when he landed, Axel was right there. He had stopped himself short and now was able to back hand Riku. With a snap kick to his chest, the tanned one flew back hitting the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of him and then Axel was upon him, mirroring the two's earlier positioning.

Tattooed eyes almost glowed wildly down at him as he struggled. "Do you think because you have a heart you miss your friend more than I do?"

He tightened his grip on Riku's body. "I need Roxas, don't you understand?"

Riku stopped squirming. He glared right back. "And I need Sora which brings us back to this."

Axel snorted. "What do you need him for? To save you from the dark?" 

"And what do you need Roxas for? To feed your delusion you have a heart?"

Flames shot up around them, licking at Riku's skin. He grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He would not give Axel the satisfaction.

"Roxas has been the only one to make me feel anything! Do you have any idea what it's like to feel NOTHING! To know there should be something but there isn't?"

"I know what it feels to be numb." Riku ground back. "To want something so bad you can almost feel it and then when it's finally within your grasp be too out of touch with emotion to know it's there."

Axel leaned in closely. He whispered in a thick voice. "You want to feel?"

Riku stared into those eyes, something twisting itself within him. "Yes."

A wicked little grin of dark intent appeared at that word. "Ok, then let's see how much feeling we can create for ourselves."

Then his mouth was crashing down on Riku's. There was a second's hesitation, one where he could have shoved the other way. When he could have ended this. Instead, he kissed back.

They were brutal to each other, tearing at leather and clawing skin. The more pain created, the more they felt. Axel ran his nails along every trace of skin he could find, digging in and drawing blood. This made Riku moan wantonly. Riku took every opportunity to bite pale skin causing Axel to growl.

Neither one ever thought to stop. Not even after Riku was flipped violently on to his stomach did he think to stop Axel. All he wanted to be lost in sensation.

Axel drove into him mercisely, both of them screaming. And once both had found their tragic release, Axel fell on his back beside Riku crying. Riku could only watch as the tears ran down those tattoos and slowly Axel began laughing.

The Nobody had to be insane.

"Man, that was almost like raping the Superior. How twisted is that?"

Riku raised himself up on his forearms. He didn't want to move more than that.

"So?"

Riku frowned. "So what?"

"Did you feel something?"

"Yeah, I did." Riku admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Axel looked over. "But it isn't what I want."

Riku knew he didn't have to say anything.

Axel finally stood, collecting his clothes. Once he dressed, he tossed Riku his. "Well, good luck getting what you want."

"You, too."


End file.
